The use of candle light is a well-recognized ambience enhancer in producing a warm and comfortable atmosphere where people gather. Such use of candle light is found in commercial establishments such as restaurants, clubs, and the like where customers are invited to relax and enjoy a flickering illumination and, hopefully, to beneficially gain a feeling of contentment. In a similar manner candle light is used in homes to mute otherwise blaring lights and bright-white walls so often present in typical living rooms, dining rooms, and other locations for family gatherings. While probably not scientifically provable, many find that such softened illumination begets a positive tenor.
Because of the popularity of candle illumination in general, many types of candle displays have been developed. Thus, in addition to traditional cylindrical candles mounted in candle stick holders, various types of decorative candle housings are available, including numerous container designs for accommodating votive-style candles. Additionally, floating candle displays are provided in which wax or gel candles float in water present in variously-sized bowls or other vessels that may have decorative wall topography which enhances visual observations. However, while such present floating candle displays certainly provide enjoyment, they do not really enhance the basic light production from a wick-only location as found in any present candle. As a result, it is evident that a need is present for a decorative candle display where the candle itself in cooperation with its companion container can produce a unique lighting effect in an immediately adjacent vicinity. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle display wherein the candle is floatable and is fabricated of a non-opaque gel capable of projecting light and unique images on encircling surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle display wherein the floatable candle is a defined geometrical shape which is substantially identical to a defined geometrical shape of the container in which the candle resides.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide methodology for producing a decorative candle display embodying image projection by the candle through the wall structure of a non-opaque container.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.